


Hot chocolate

by Tearsforthefallen



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute Banter, F/M, Fluff, Food, Heartfelt Moment, Hot Chocolate, Human Disaster Garcia Flynn, No Angst, S1 Garcy, Safehouses, small room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsforthefallen/pseuds/Tearsforthefallen
Summary: Lucy’s exhausted. She just wants a hot shower and her stomach growls, demanding some food. She stands in the doorway of the room Flynn assigned her. Her room is small but cozy. There’s a bed in the corner and a desk in another. A pile of blankets draws her attention. Next to it a smaller pile sits. Clothes. Normal ones. Finally.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheaLocksly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaLocksly/gifts).



> Thealocksly....you've done it again. You seem to write stuff that wriggels it's way into my mind and won't go away.  
> Inspirational overload. ;)
> 
> I loved writing this.  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments on my other stories. It means a lot. 
> 
> (Ps: The first part of the story is the brain child of the amazing Thealocksly.)

The thing was, she really did try. It’s just that the Mothership was big and slick and she oh so loved when he helped.

“Need a hand?” Karl asked and dammit that’s not who’s help she wanted.

“Well uhhh, you see, I think I can-“ Lucy stammered before promptly slipping again and then wobbling on the ground. Dammit again.

A shadow passed over and Flynn looked down with a conspiratal smile. “Would you like some help?” Ugh his smile.

“Yes.” Lucy managed in a shy voice and next thing she knew, his large hands were round her wait, easily lifting her into the Mothership.

Flynn climbed in after her. Grinned and gave her a look that said he knew what she was doing.

God she was screwed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy’s exhausted. She just wants a hot shower and her stomach growls, demanding some food. She stands in the doorway of the room Flynn assigned her. Her room is small but cozy. There’s a bed in the corner and a desk in another. A pile of blankets draws her attention. Next to it, a smaller pile sits. Clothes. Normal ones. Finally.

She fumbles with the buttons and strings on her dress. Her mind wanders off. 

She just can’t seem to shake the image of Wyatt from her head. The look of horror on his face. Flynn’s arms around her, a gun to her head. She exhales. She knows she had to do it but knowing doesn’t help the guilt she feels.

A soft knock on her door brings her out of her thoughts. “Need help?” His voice is surprisingly soft. She turns to find him leaning against the door frame, a bowl and a steaming mug in his hands. Her stomach growls when she smells the food. She chuckles nervously. 

“Yeah. Thanks.” She turns back around and lifts her hair to give him better access to her neck and back. Cool fingers graze her neck. Something pulls in her stomach at the contact. She’s known for a while now. And she thinks he does too. 

The subtle touches. The late-night messages. Their trips.

She’s been more than obvious. Even Rufus has a sinking suspicion. Wyatt hasn’t. Lucy swears that that man is either blind or just really dumb. 

Flynn makes quick work of the buttons and the lace. “I thought you might be hungry. It’s not much but at least it’s something, right?” He walks around her so she’s facing him. A smile adorns his face, highlighting his laugh wrinkles. 

He hasn’t changed out of his pinstriped suit. It may be bloody but man, does he look good in a suit. His hair, previously slicked back, is a mess. Tufts of hair stick up at every angle. It makes him look normal. That he’s not the time traveling terrorist everyone thinks he is. 

He hands Lucy the bowl and mug. “It smells delicious,” she says, taking a deep breath. Baked beans and potatoes. She piles up her fork and stuffs it into her mouth. The simple meal brings back so many memories.

Amy sitting on the swings, laughing as snow drifted from the sky. Dad making dinner when Mom was sick. Amy sitting on the couch, after her boyfriend broke up with her. When Mom got diagnosed with cancer.

She sighs as she relieves a lost timeline with one bite. “I’ll leave you to get changed and finish eating.” He rises, making his way towards the door but Lucy catches his wrist.

“Stay. Please?” He can’t deny her, so he sits back down and watches her eat the meal he made for her. The shoulder of her dress hangs low on her arm, taunting him. She shrugs it back up, but a second later it’s back where it was. 

Time passes slowly. He hears his men, the few who are still left, getting ready for the night. A soft tap brings his attention back to the room. Here. With her. She sets the bowl down and grabs the mug.

“Ohhhhh, Hot chocolate. How did you…...let me guess the journal?” She watches him curiously, while nipping at the hot drink. 

“No. Just a really good guess.” His smirk brightens the room just a little bit. A streak of red catches his eye.

“Lucy?”

“Yeah,” she answers, not sure what to make of his tone. 

“Is that blood? Are you hurt? You said you were fine.” He’s panicking, although he’s good at hiding it. Just not from her.

“No, really. It’s nothing. Just a graze.” He inches towards her, hands stretched out, asking permission to touch her. “Fine. If it’ll make you stop fretting.”

“I don’t fret,” he says in return.

“Oh yes you do. And you're not very good at hiding it.” She smiles. She never knew he could be so gentle. He lets out a sigh when he sees that she’s alright. 

He hasn’t felt this way since Lorena. And even then, it was different. This…..this is special. One of a kind. He takes a shaky breath.  _ Focus.  _

“I know what you’re doing,” he says. He watches a shock spreads across her face.

“You...You do?” She stumbles over her words, trying to regain composure. 

“Yes. You want me to trust you so you can stab me in the back later.” The words leave a bitter taste in his mouth. He knows what’s actually going on. He just wants a reaction. 

“No. No, that’s not true. I’m working with you. Sure I want you to trust me, but I’m not that kind of person. I would never do something like that.”  _ I want you to trust me for other reasons. _

Lucy gently places her mug, still half full, on the desk. She takes his hands in hers. They dwarf hers, but that’s not the point. She looks at him and it feels like her eyes are piercing his soul. The beaten and bloody, yet slowly healing, fragments. Healing. Because of her. 

“I swear I’ll never betray you. Never.” She emphasises her words with a shake of her head. 

Her words do something to him, cancelling out the rational decision center in his brain. He pushes himself off and his lips connect with hers a second later. She makes a surprised noise and he takes that as rejection. He pulls back.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was t…” He can’t finish his sentence. Lucy kisses him back. Her one hand finds its way into his hair. The other slowly caresses his cheek. She pulls back.

A whimper rises out of his throat. 

“Hushhh.” She places a finger over his lips.

“I was right,” he murmurs.

“What?”

“I was right about you.” That’s all he gives her as he reclaims her lips. He picks her up and moves to the bed. Clothes are discarded. 

The hot chocolate, now long forgotten, is cold as the night turns to dawn.


End file.
